Don't Starve Origins
by AlphaDD
Summary: The origins of The Main Characters. plus some hidden secrets. Warning:Might Get heavily AU...but it's a good story.
1. Willow

**Ok im back with the rewrites and they are suited to become like the rest of the chapters.**

**Also if you see that a chapter is up 80% of the time I will put one or at max two more chapters to make up for the small amounts of words.**

**Willow 2.0**

**Willow'POV**

Things are so much prettier when their burning don't you think?

My name is Willow Embers. I was born around 1861 in England. My father was a world known sailor and my mother was a tailor. I always wanted to become a sailor like my father and he gave me a lighter he bought on his travels for me to keep as a reminder to always go after what I like….guess that didn't work out. My mother just wanted to see me happy and always smiling and then one day to open the newspaper and see my face on the first page exploring untouched lands….she never got that chance.

When I was eight a fire caused during a heatwave in summer burned my house and the whole neighborhood and with it…..my family. I was at the beach playing when It happened and it tramatized me greatly.

They took me to an orphange with my lighter and teddybear in hand. There I never found any friends and after two years when no one was at the orphanage I lighted my lighter and when I saw the fire I couldn't help but love every single ember of it. So I fed it until it got so big that it burned the whole orphanage down. After that they deemed me crazy and took me to an asylum where they tortured me to make me hate the fire and 'help me get cured and happy' but it only caused it to grow more wildly. I spent one year there until one night I noticed that the guards were drunk and forgot to lock my door so I grabbed my stuff and lighted my lighter and as the whole asylum burned down I got in a ship sailing to America….hopefully I would escape here and start a new life there.

I lived for six months there where I found a job at a groccery store and then it happened again….and I finally had friends too. One night we were working late hours when two men came in when I was in bathroom and stole all the money and then they killed the other employees there. I was so angry about loosing everything again that the flaming demoness in me woke up. So I made some sound and lured the two men in the bathrooms when I poured oil all over the place and when I walked out and locked the door the men came charging to the door and while the banged the door I lighted the oil and the whole place was up in flames and I watched the two men cry in pain and beg for freedom but all I did was stare and then just walk away.

After a year I got on a train going to a far city where I could start again….but I just attracted problems I guess. I remember people screaming and then the train stoped and everyone fell down. We crashed with another train. I remember seeing a little girl being comforted by an old woman for her sisters loss.

After that I went to the nearest city and with my money rented a house and worked at a flower shop….When it happened again.

_After six years a stupid thing happened. I was sitting in my room watching my fire burn when my gramaphone started making noises and a voice called out to me "You were there…..why didn't you help?!" and I was sucked into my gramaphone._

_Stupid Maxwell was the jerk who bought me to this forsaken island...Jerk._

**And we are finnished . I hope you liked it and stay tuned for anymore chapters and don't forget a review today a happy writer soon enough.**


	2. Wes

**Here is Wes the mime.**

**WES 2.0**

**Wes's POV**

Bonjour.

My name is Wes Beauvau mostly known as the Mime. I was born in a poor district in paris. My father was a baker and my mother was a nany. I never went to school so never got to speak correctly. My mother taught me lots of things including making balloon animals and shapes which she sometimes did to make the children smile and happy. When I was eight my mother died of an illness and my father became a heavy drinker and soon he died of the beer. So I lived in the streets until one day a couple of mimes found me and took me under their wings. They raised me and taught me a lot of mime stuff until I was twelve years old and I started working in the parks and near the Eifel tower. I soon met an old Russian couple who said they were looking for a silent comedian performer and that their next tour was in America. I was honored and so I started working there as a comedian. I performed with the elephants and bears and dogs. There I made two friends in the form a strong buff man who was the old couple's son and a lady who performed in odd viking acts. It was a good three years but soon something very horrible happened.

It was around 1874 when it happened. We were riding on the train to our next destination but a track was forgotten to be changed and soon we were on course to another train. I was practicing my act when I heard some of the ballerinas scream and the train hit the breaks as we crashed into another train.

It was horrible. I heard that atleast four people died on the other train including an innocent child.

After that we performed in america and canada for six years. During this time Wolfgang's father died of old age and Wigfrid the viking performer also moved from the circus life to become a full time star. Me and Wolfgang kept the circus running with his mother helping. All was good when a terrible thing happened.

_It was a rainy night and I was sitting in my trailer sorting and putting my balloons and stuff in my pockets when a voice called out to me "If you want to get the greatest miming skill of all jump into the portal." As my gramaphone started making a grim noise and a portal opened from it and I foolishly jumped in. There I met Maxwell who gave me the skill to make balloon traps and invisible weapons. But I never asked for any weapons so I refused them and asked him to return me home. He just laughed at me and said that since I have the powers I have stay on this place and find the way out myself and as a penalty for refusing his 'gift' I was caged and put between two of his statues waiting for someone to come rescue me…..Sacrebleu what have I gotten myself into?!_

**And that was Wes remade. Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to tip you're writers with reviews on the way out.**


	3. Wendy

**I only have one thing to say and that is that Wes is 20 I forgot to put when he was will most likely get AU and that it can also get a few OCs but mostly their dead or just out of character.**

**WENDY**

**Wendy's POV**

I don't remember much from my past but my sister has told me what she could remember…after she….

Anyways we were born around 1866 to a wealthy family . our father I think was a scientist and our mother a priestess.

So me and Abigail were raised together and homeschooled by our father.

I remember having two uncles but like other names and faces I don't remember them neither does Abigail.

One day when we were playing in the garden we found two water lilly flowers one red and the other orange. So I took the red on and Abigail took the orange one and we made them our headbands.

My mother took us to the church every sunday and my father taught us how to work simple machinery.

But as Abigail told me on a night my father went to a city far away to help our uncle.

So our other uncle came and took us and my mother with our father's sister and her husband but as I said I don't recall much, he gave us tickets and we got on the train to the city my father went so we can also visit my grandmother and other uncle.

I don't remember much after that but Abigail said that another train crashed into our train and killed my mother,uncle,Aunt and…Abigail.

Yes she is dead and her ghost is protecting me here on this cursed island.

Yes this Island that a man named Maxwell put us in…..a man I feel a strange kinship to.

After that crash and my amnesia an old woman took me in as I didn't remember anything but my sister and my aunt's husband was so shocked that he left after the crash.

Then on that cursed night it happened...

_**Flashback 1880**_

_I remember that night well enough._

_It was raining and I was at Abigail's grave paying my respect and talking with her when I heard a strange but familiar voice._

"_Wendy….Abigail….Come to me." That voice still haunts me but I now know that it belonged to Maxwell as he dragged me into a portal with a strange music coming._

_And after that darkness._

**And done. Again sorry if it's short but as i said it's part one of a hopefully long saga.**

**If you like this story then review too if you want. **


	4. Wickerbottom

**Wow two chapters in one day im on fire. Enjoy.**

**Also i don't own this game Klei inc does.**

**Wickerbottom**

**WB's POV**

My name is Victoria Wickerbottom but everyone knows me as the Librarian.

I was Born on January 21 1830 to a wealthy american ship company owner man and an author wich would be my mother.

During the time I live I saw a lot of things happen the gold rush in the west, the civil war , president lincon's assasination , the slaves being freed and of course the telegram and Eroupian immigrants are allowed to come to america.

I also found out that my mother was a sorceress that was found out and executed during mid 1847 for witchery.

You might say Im an old hag that went crazy but I too am a witch.

I use my books to summon birds and publish great books plus getting the books returned on time.

Then that awful incident happened that made me find someone I could maybe even call my own daughter.

It was around 1874 I was on a train to san francisco . as the train was passing a crossing the men forgot to change a path at an earlier line for a circus train and the train crashed into ours and had major injuries and atleast 4 dead . As the doctors were checking the passengers I met an eight year old girl who had gotten major amnesia and only remembered her sister no doubt from the crash and because of this they were going to take the young girl to the orphanage so I took her in and soon she was like a daughter I never had.

After six years the now fourteen year old wendy went to the semetary to pay her yearly visit to her sister and as I was reading a book a horrible thing happened that brought me to this crazy island by that wretched Maxwell.

_**Flashback of 1880**_

_I was sitting in my rocking chair with supper ready and waiting for wendy to come back as I heard a sound so I went to investigate and found out my gramaphone had started playing a very grim music._

_As I moved to shut it off a portal opened from it and a voice talked to me as I was pulled into the portal._

"_Wickerbottom…..This is your demise!"._

I just hope Wendy is alright.

If only i could tell her who was her father.

**And finished now we know who was the lady who took care of Wendy…but many questions remain who were Wendy and Abigail's Family members and who was the husband.**

**Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Wolfgang

**Sorry for the wait but Im back…so enjoy. **

**PS:Also if anyone played the Willam Carter Puzzles they could get the big picture around now.**

**Wolfgang**

**Wolfgang's POV**

I am mighty not one is mightier.

I am Silovik Sil'nyy.

I was born in my mother land russia sometime around 1842 to a circus family.

When I was growing up I saw the men and women preform and I wanted to also perform in the circus. there was an old weight in the train that the last strong man used to lift.

I tried to pick it but it was too heavy . so I told myself Silovik you will not stop until you pick that weight up. So I trained and trained until I became mighty and big. At 22 I finally picked the old weight up but my hunger for mightyness grew and I started performing as a strong man know to the americans as Wolfgang the Mightiest of all men.

I could pick two giant weights with each hand and don't break sweat at all . My parents grew ever so proud of me as I was the main show and I loved it all . we soon had new recruits.

A young silent and puny boy who waved his hands around and made ballons….pathetic . But is good. He made the people clap and give money.

The other recruit was a lady in her mid 26 and she sang and was mighty like me too . I began growing fond of her as we started preforming together…..i wish I could remember name tough.

It was in accident that it happened.

We in train resting and waiting to get to city when all suddenly we crashed to something . We hit another train and both trains had dead.

After 6 years it happened.

_**Flashback 1880**_

_I was sitting in my trailer listen to music and grow mightier when I heard strange music._

_A voice said to me."You have to pay their death." As strange hole sucked me in._

I now know that voice is for puny man Maxwell . That fella who put Wolfgang on island and I not happy about it.

**Done.**

**And remember Reviewing is a just a click away so if you find it in your time to put one don't be shy.**


	6. Wigfrid

**Im back I hope you guys liked the previous chapters. So here is chapter 6 of my origins story.**

**Enjoy.**

**Wigfrid**

**Wigfrid's POV**

Valhala Awaits!

That is my stage call in my show at the russian circus. I am Wigfrid Hoffenwul but in america im known as Wigfrid. I was born in Greenland wich is Very cold. My father was a hunter and my mother was an actress. I went to school and took acting classes at ten. My father taught me how to hunt like a viking and my mother helped in my acting. One time we went to an opera and I was just astonished by the singers ability to both sing and act.

After a year I took singing classes and started acting to get money. At twenty five I sailed to america and worked there for a year. I soon learned that a brand new opera was being built in a city and they were taking audtions. I also met an old Russian couble who said they were going to the city and they needed a temporary singer since they heard me sing and perform at my stage and so I had a contract. I started working there for a year and I met the couple's son who I can't remember the name for some reason. He was the main attraction…the strong man. He was strong like me but I was more a fast attacker while he had might that in one punch chould break five solid bricks stacked on eachother to powder. the other performer was a mime who i too can't remember the name for.

After some time an accident happened that I wish never did. We were in the train planning the last show that I was in it. After we passed the fork we heard a horn and some of the performers screaming as all hell broke loose after that.

We had crashed with another train. We had large injuries but the deaths were minimum. From what I heard the other train had atleast four people dead. after a month or so we performed my final show and soon I was signing up for the audition which I passed and became an actress.

After six years another accident happened but this time it was in the form of someone.

_I was practicing tommorows act while my stage music changed to that of a grim song as a voice came and told me"Time for you final act!" as I was sucked in a portal from the gramaphone._

_Makes me wish I never made a deak with that demon Maxwell._

**Woah another question comes in mind. what wish was made between the two? Did the other characters made deals too?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**PS: Don't forget to put reviews.**


	7. Woodie

**Im back with yet another chapter. Also Im gonna rewrite the first two chapter because they are not in the POV and my story really progressed in the third chapter. Anyways here is Chapter seven Woodie.**

**Woodie**

**Woodie's POV**

That's a nice tree Eh?

The name is Woodie from canada. I was born around 1840 near toronto. My father was a brave lumber jack and my mother….Well I never met her because she died when I was little. Anyway my father taught me eveything there was about lumbering and making everything from wood. It always was hit moto to never waste anything and use everything there is.

I hate two things the most in my life. Birds and…full moon. You see when I was a mere eight year old a minor illness caused the birds to get more aggressive and I was unfortunate to meet a flock of them. They started pecking me and clawing me with their evil talons that I had gotten so many scars on my back that from that day on I hated birds. It did get me in a few arguments with my brother in law.

That brother of my beloved lucy. He always spoke about science and technology and stuff. I know he is pretty much boring but I endured his lectures for my beloved lucy. She had the most beautiful eyes and her black hair just glowed when the sun shone on her….i miss her greatly.

It happened a long time ago. Something that left both me and him greatly traumatized….him mosty as he lost his whole family.

It happened around 1874. His wife,children and their uncle plus me and lucy got on a train to both go to meet him and well…Let's say we didn't make it.

We were sitting in the train when the train jerked and the brakes hit while everyone started to scream as we crashed into another train…..

I lost her…Forever. I Just couldn't comprehend it. I remember that out of our group I was the only one alive and one of my nieces was missing…..I wish I searched more for her.

I lived for Six years alone in the woods after that. Sometimes I listend to the news and sometimes I just chopped the logs like crazy. Ater five years I heard my brother in law also went missing. Some saying he went to the mountains to isolate himself while others say he commited suicide. No I know him well enough to know he wouldn't just give up his life for nothing. He just needs some time alone to gather himself and come back to deal with the world.

Wish I could say the same thing about myself though. I made a deal with the devil per say.

_It was 1880 when it happened. There was a thunder storm outside and I was sitting in my chair watching my fire burn and listening to my gramaphone and I thought 'I wish I could bring lucy back'. Then that nasty voice called out to me. "Say pal what if I told you I could bring her back?" "What? Who is this?" I asked him unaware of the danger of this voice."That isn't important pal. She is important right now." And I stupidly asked "What's the catch?" "Oh no catch just that you have to play my little game. Now do we have a deal?" And I was ignorant enough to accept and jump into the stupid portal that bought me to this Island. He did bring lucy back but not as a human but as an Axe who could speak. And not just that he gave me this stupid curse that me and lucy have to deal with everytime._

_He made me a monster but I guess that wouldn't be much of a problem as seeing everything here is a monster. At full moon nights I transform into this wood eating monstrous beast….The Werebeaver. Also as a perk if I chop too much trees the beast would take over me and I would transform yet again. Yay._

_I hope I could find my brother in law when I get out of here…if I could ever._

**And that just wraps it up. Wow this is my longest chapter yet. Anyway I want to thank the Guest user who was kind enough to put a review and that I hope that everyone still enjoys my story.**


	8. WX-78

**Im back with another chapter. As we are aproaching the end of the origins I would like to ask for a name for the next chapter of the saga. Im thinking Don't starve Untold. Enjoy.**

**WX-78**

**WX-78's POV**

Status: Online. Voice:Activated. Scanning…..Life form detected. Type:Unknown.

MY NAME IS WX-78 A FIRST OF MY KIND. MADE BY MY FATHER WHO SADLY IS A HUMAN. I FIRST WENT ONLINE DURING OCTOBER FIRST 1870 BUT MY FATHER NEVER NOTICED IT AS I COULDN'T TALK TO HIM. BACK THEN I HAD A HEART AND I LOVED MY FAMILY. I RECORDED EVERYTHING I SAW AND THOSE BECAME MY MEMORIES. I REMEMBER TWO GIRLS WITH BLOND HAIRS AND FLOWERS ON THEIR HEADS. YOU COULD SAY THEY WERE MY SISTERS AS THEY ALSO REFERED TO FATHER AS DAD. MY FATHER WAS A SMART SCIENTIST AND HE MADE A LOT OF THINGS SUCH AS MY SELF. ONE DAY THE TWO GIRLS CAME AND ONE OF THEM ASKED THEIR FATHER,"Dad? What is this robots name?" THE ONE WITH THE ORANGE FLOWER ASKED."His name is WX-78,Abigail." FATHER SAID PROUDLY."That's a silly name…. I think we should call him Willy." THE RED ONE KNOWN LATER AS WENDY GAVE ME MY FIRST HUMAN NAME…..WILLY. I REMEMBER MY….OUR FATHER LAUGH AND APROVING MY NAME AND SOON I BECAME WILLY THE ROBOT BOY. I REMEMBER RECORDING ONE NIGHT MY FATHER LEFT IN A HURRY SAYING THAT WENDY AND ABIGAIL'S UNCLE NEEDED HIS HELP. AFTER TWO DAY ANOTHER UNCLE CAME AND TOOK MY SISTERS AND THEIR MOTHER AWAY TO SEE MY FATHER AS THEY LEFT I REMEMBER HEARING ON THE RADIO THAT DURING A TRAIN CRASH THEY DIED AND THAT WENDY WAS MISSING. AFTER A DAY OR TWO FATHER CAME HOME AND AFTER THAT HE ANGRILY SMASHED EVERYTHING UNTIL HE FINALLY FELL TO HIS KNEES AND STARTED CRYING. AFTER MASTER WENT TO SLEEP I AGAIN HEARD THAT A GIRL WITH BLOND HAIR AND RED FLOWER ON HER HAIR WAS FOUND WITH NO MEMORY BUT HER TWIN SISTER. WENDY WAS ALIVE! AFTER THAT FOR TWO YEARS I TRIED SPEAKING TO TELL MY FATHER THAT ONE OF HIS ONLY GIRLS WAS ALIVE AND WELL BUT I COULDN'T. I REMEMBER ONE DAY MY FATHER LEFT AND AFTER THREE MONTHS HE CAME BACK HAPPY….LIKE HE FOUND LOVE AGAIN. I WAS HAPPY FOR HIM BUT I STILL FELT GUILTY THAT MY SISTER WAS ALIVE AND ONLY I KNEW ABOUT IT. HE STARTED TALKING ABOUT A WOMAN HE MET DURING A MAGIC SHOW. HE SAID SHE HAS THE GREATEST EYES AND HER BLACK HAIR SHINES IN THE SUNLIGHT AND HER ROSE WHICH SHE WEARS ON HER HEAD REMINDS HIM OF WENDY….. I'M A ROBOT AND I WAS BEING CRUSHED BY THE GUILT. HE WAS HAPPY AFTER TWO YEARS HE CAME BACK AND AGAIN HE WAS DEPRESSED HE SAT DOWN NEXT TO ME HOLDING A ROSE AND HE SAID TO ME THAT LAST NIGHT SHE WENT MISSING AND THAT THEY FOUND HER ROSE NEAR THE STAGE WHERE SHE WORKED. THEY DIDN'T FIND THE BODY BUT AFTER THAT FATHER TOOK ME AND SOME STUFF AND HE WENT TO THE MOUNTAINS. THERE HE BUILT A CABIN AND HE STARTED RESEARCHING AND WORKING ALL DAY AND NIGHT. SOON THE WINDOWS BECAME BORDED AND HE RARELY WENT OUT. I REMEMBER ONE DAY HE STARTED TALKING TO THE RADIO AND SOON HE STARTED CREATING ANOTHER MACHINE. AS THE VOICE TOLD HIM TO PULL THE LEVER I HEARD THE SLIGHT SOUND OF A GRIM MUSIC COMING AND SOON HANDS OF UNKNOWN ORIGINS PULLED FATHER AND ME INTO THE PORTAL. AFTER THAT I REMEMBER 'WAKING' UP AND A MAN NAMED WILSON EXPLAINED TO ME THAT I WAS NOW A TRUE HUMAN IN A ROBOTIC BODY. I WAS HURT BY THE WATER AND THE LIGHTNING CHARGED ME UP BUT OTHER THAN THAT I ALSO COULD TALK. AND I MADE A PROMISE TO MY SELF THAT IF I WAS IN A WORLD THAT MY FATHER WAS PULLED INTO THEN I WOULD FIND HIM AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO HIM…..AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME FROM FINDING HIM.

**And done sorry I wrote in caps lock but I guess only that way it sounded robotic.**


	9. Wilson

**And now the countdown for the finale starts. Here is the main man of mystery the one with the big brain and even bigger hair. WILSON! **

**Enjoy.**

**WILSON**

**Wilson's POV**

I will conquer eveything with the power of my mind…..Or that is what I tell myself to keep myself sane.

My name is Wilson P. Higgsbury. A brilliant scientist if I may add….or I used to be. I was born around 1850 in a small town around Utah. From the very beginning I had a curios mind. When I was five I found a fossil when I was at a picnic. A Utahraptor claw how lucky I was. When I was six my mother gave birth to my sister Lucy. She had my father's hair and my mother's golden eyes. We grew up to be very close. My sister never liked going to school she was more of a nature girl while my only friend was a crow chick I found when I was eight. At school everyone called me names and made fun of my hair so I never made any friends. Instead I focused all my brain power into learning and soon I passed university and gotten my science degree when I heard my sister was getting married. The guy was a lumber jack with a strange hatred for birds as he cursed when he saw Razor. I could say that the couple really loved each other and when they married I was happy for them. When I was fifteen I met a young girl named diana her blond hair and sapphire blue eyes just drew me to her. We dated and soon we got married. She had two brothers Jack who was a banker and William who was a migician….Magic something eveything in my body is mocked by. Me and Willam didn't have a good relation but I was there when my wife's family needed help. After a year my wife gave birth two twins. I always wanted a son but Instead I got two beautifull angels who I named after my grandmothers Wendy and Abigail. When I was twenty I started creating a robot to call my son. I named him WX-78 but my girls renamed him to Willy. Then it happened. It was one night when I got a call from William when he told me that he needed some funding help. So I went to San francisco to help him. After a week with some help from Jack we solved the issue. So Jack who was home and helped via phone said he would bring my whole family with me. So I waited and waited and soon I realised they never can come after I heard that they had died in a train crash. They died…..Jack,Lucy,Wendy and Abigail…..Diana. And there was nothing I could do about it. I was crushed beyond reason so I took to what I was good at….science. It was just a mask so I could forget the pain but I knew I would never find love again. But it seemed that fate was smiling on me again as I met a woman just one year younger than me. Our first meeting wasn't good per say. We both wanted the same book and soon we started fighting over it and got kicked out of the library for it. After that we started speaking and I learned her name…..Charlie. I knew from the first time I saw her that it was an opening. A sign for me to find love again. I found out that he was an assistant to a powerful magician named Maxwell. Soon we started going out to dinner, Night walks and picnics. One night we finally admited our love to each other and made love to each other. But I guess the tables had turned yet again and quite possibly forever. She never called or never answered her door when I visited. After a week I found out that she had gone missing and they found her rose which she wore to her head at all times. Their prime suspect was Maxwell but he too was missing. they told me that she had died and I was utterly crushed by this. So I went home picked up Willy and my stuff and went to the mountains. There I built a cabin and started working and working. Days became weeks. Weeks became months and then it was years that I was isolated from the world. The soon declared me missing and possibly dead but I didn't care. Then one rainy night 'He' called out to me. If only I hadn't listened to him.

_I was working on a potion but it didn't go well and it I sat down to sulk my bad luck I heard a voice coming from the radio. "Hey pal. Wanna know some forbidden knowledge?" the voice said but I was suspicious about it so I declined it and he asked again but I gave him the same answer so he said "What if I told you I could also bring your loved ones back? Wilson. I know you miss wendy and abigail and that lovely charlie." He said and as he said that I asked instantly "What's the catch?" "Oh no catch at all just that I have a little favor to ask you." And so as he gave me the forbidden knowledge he explained that he needed a device to open portals and I foolishly made the machine unaware of the lying and cheating bastard over the radio. Soon the machine was finnished and he shouted at me"NOW ACTIVATE IT!" and as I activated the machine he started laughing and saying that I fell into his trap and that he would never give me what I want "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He shouted at me as two shadow hands grabbed me. That line still makes me wonder tough. And now I'm trapped here to find a way out while survivng the harsh enviorment._

_So yeah you could say I'm the cause of all the troubles._

**And now you know a lot of answers. And remember Reviews make us writers happy.**


	10. Webber

**You know what I'm just gonna devide the longest chapters up just to make it angsty. Anyway here is the confused undigestible spider/child….Spiderman!...No wait sorry I meant webber!**

**Enjoy.**

**WEBBER**

**Webber's POV**

Wanna play?

Our name is Webber we were born on this dangerous but awesome island. We only know our mother but our father we never met him. Mother said that we have his spikey hair and her grey eyes. Mother is the strongest creature on this island and everything is afraid of her. As of now we are fifteen years old but mother said it's because of the pace that this world goes children grow fast here until their fifteen and then they grow up very slowly. She killed the selfish birds and cooked a great food out of it. She never let me go alone and at nights I would have to stay home so mother can go hunting for someone. She never told us who she is hunting for but I think maybe she is searching for our father or just some night animals. She said that because she had gained her powers befor we were born we had gotten some of her monster DNA. So she started training us up to hold our own against him. Sometimes she would tell us about our father. She said that he is a smart and great guy but she never mentioned his name to me. we love animals but our mother had warned us a lot to not go near bees and beefaloos during spring. Don't attack the pigmen and merman and don't wander around the swamp and never go near the tallbirds and spider dens. But as much as she warned us, we stupidly got tricked by that jerk Maxwell. One day mother was away hunting koalaphant when a man aproached us and he told us that he needs some help and that we could help him. So we followed him and soon we were near a spider den then he started laughing and pushed us in to the webs and then a big spider cam and it bit down our head and soon we started to scream for mother. Spiders digest very fast but the spider never digested us and that angered maxwell so he started attacking us as mother arrived and she saw us lying in a pool of our blood. As everything went black the last thing we saw was mother's true form as she formed tentacles from her hands and destroyed everything.

Then everything was black. We don't remember much but we just floated around in darkness with some grim music coming and the sound of Maxwell's laugh but from that darkness we saw a light and as we went into it we remember waking up in a grave and jumped out onto someone. A man named Wilson said he found us as a skull in the belly of a spider queen and after that we ran off but something in our belly, both of them, said that I needed to be near this man to be safe. we will find mother and she would heal us. We aproached Wilson and asked him to help us find our mother. He agreed but he asked why do we wear the spider on our head and I told him everything. So he did a scan on us and said that due to our monster DNA we didn't get digested but it was strange because spiders can eat monster meat so it could be our DNA is just a stronger or a newer powerful DNA. We learned that the spiders liked us more and wouldn't attack us but they would attack Wilson. He had a pet crow he called Razor he said that he had since he was a child. And so we were on our way to find mother and so We could be cured and then get out of this island...but strangely we don't want neither.

we just hope mother can recognise our smell at night or else we could be in trouble.

**And finnished. Anyone have any idea who the parents are? There are a few hints to the mother and very little hints for the father. Also thanks for the guest reviewer who is reviewing and keeping me writing this story.**


	11. William

**Hey sorry for the long wait I had some problems to deal with and it took me awhile. Anyways here is the first part of epilogue.**

**PS: I might even add Charlie's Origins before Grue mode too as a bonus.**

**William**

**William's POV**

Prepare to be amazed by…..MAGIC!

That's my motto when I start my act. Let me introduce myself I am William carter. I was born around 1845 in London. My parents were both teachers so they homeschooled me and my older brother Jack and younger sister Diana. Those two helped me in my social life. My brother, he is a great human. He always wants everyone to be happy before himself. Always the guy for the jobs. My sister, she was born when I was five. She was someone everyone liked talking to and she was great at it. Always the person for talking and keeping secrets. Me? The only person who truly loved me other than my family was my grandfather. He was a great magician and he loved it. I remember seeing him coming to the stage and the people cheering him and then he would start doing tricks. First he would start with a simple rabbit out of the hat trick. Then he would eventually start doing his better tricks like escaping a drowning death or cutting his assistant in half. After the show I would stay with him and he would teach me his secrets. And soon I found my path. If Jack was trustworthy and Mary was social then I would become…..William the famous magician! After grandfather died I made a vow to become as great a magician as him. And soon I started performing my shows when I was eighteen. I had a great start, and people loved my shows but since I never had an assistant I had to pick from the audience. Soon my tricks became boring and people came in less and less. It was around my time of fame when I heard Diana was getting married. The fellow's name was Wilson a scientist. After I told him I was a magician he told me that magic didn't exist. We never grew to like eachother but in times of need we were there for the other. Like when he was having his twin daughters and he was stressing himself to the point of insanity. Of course he also helped me tough the outcome was good on other way it was horrible. Not like my shows are cancelled and I'm jobless kind of horrible. More like hey your sister,brother and two nieces crashed on a train and died kind of horrible.

Yeah I remember that dreadful week that turned my whole happy life into a horrible twister of death. I had problems with some guys I borrowed money from and they were going to get me. So I had to regretfully call Wilson for some help as he had enough money to help me. He agreed and after some dealing with the thugs I finally repaid the bastard. So as we were celebrating I called Jack and told him to bring every last one of both our families to celebrate. So they agreed and said that they would arrive by train.

But they never did come. After waiting for four hours at the station some people came and told us that our families had died in a train crash. The only survivor was Woodie, Wilson's brother in law and Wendy which I found out later by myself.

I went into a deep depression. I would ask myself that what if I never told Jack to bring them here? What if I never borrowed money? What if I never became a magician? What if I was never born?!

So after some depression I decided that I've had enough. So I went to the golden gate bridge and jumped down in to the sea to drown. But as I was sinking down with the rocks I tied around my body I found something in the water. It was a book. As I touched it, it opened and I was filled with a strange feeling. After the book was done and it closed itself a red M was drew on it. So I grabbed the book and untied my rock belt and swam to shore. And then I realised something. It was never my fault! If that circus owner's train hadn't crashed with our train my family would still be here. Or if Wendy hadn't gotten amnesia the maybe she would be with me or her father. If that old lady hadn't took her away maybe she would have been here. Maybe if Woodie had stopped that lady from taking Wendy she would still be here!Maybe if that other woman in the train had spoken maybe she would still be with me or her father! Then It hit was the man to blame for! If he hadn't married Diana I wouldn't have asked for his help and none of this would have happened! I learned that the book had given me powers to manupilate shadows. It even improved my eyesight so much that I never used my glasses again! To me and the world Willam carter was dead!

That night I became a new man! Maxwell king of shadows. So I began forming my revenge on those people. From the book I learned that there was another dimension free of any human but full of dangers and monsters. But to get there I needed a sacrifice. I needed…an assistant for my final act!

**That was the first part of Maxwell's origins hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**


	12. Maxwell

**I'm back with the final chapter. I love how I have gotten so many views and visitors. My next story would be where the real stuff happens. So until then I thank you for reading my first part of the series.**

**MAXWELL**

**Maxwell's POV**

It was time I planted posters everywhere asking for a female assistant. The book said that the sacrifice had to have skill, beauty and smarts and of course has to be a femal which was sort of annoying because I was planning to hire the first one who came for the job. The audition was pure hell! Some were not skilled. Some were rude. Others were downright pathetic. I was going to give up until she came. She had the most wonderful gray eyes I had ever seen. Her black hair reached her shoulders but was hidden under her red hat. As the audition went on I was impressed by her she had the skill. She was flexible enough to fit the sword box. She was perfect. But I couldn't sacrifice her because little did I know I had started crushing on her. I was just mesmerized by her sheer beauty and her name fitted her nicely even if it was a boy's name. Charlie. So we actually started performing. I used the book to create shadows and do strange things with them. I earned the title Lord of the shadows. But of course _HE _Just had to show up and ruin everything.

I remember the first time I finally manned up to ask her out on a dinner but she turned me down saying she was already dating someone. I was crushed but I had to know who it was. So I asked who the lucky person was and she said that nasty name…..Wilson P. Higgsbury. That imbecile! THAT BASTARD! IT WAS ONLY THREE YEARS SINCE MY SISTER DIED AND HE WAS ALREADY DATING?! HOW DARE HE!

After that I grew cold to Charlie and we rarely spoke. One night I returned from an outing I found a letter. It read **"Maxwell we need to talk –Charlie"** She didn't even write my name Maxy. Other than that she was in my house and when I went inside I found my codex umbra on the ground and my study room open. She saw my plans and now she was going to pay. So I called her and told her that we would talk during the rehearsal.

I gathered everything and went to the theater. There I set everything up for the sacrifice. When she came I told her we were going to try something new. So as we started talking and performing we got in a fight and I in a fit of rage insulted her and did the final part of the spell and the shadow hands grabbed her and dragged her into a portal and I followed.

When I arrived I didn't find her but the book told me she was taken care of. They took me to a chair they called my throne. I liked it so I sat down and looked at the peaceful island in the orb in front of me. And I started making the ultimate punishment island. Created robots from animals and the ancient's blood. Cursed the pigmen to transform into beasts at full moon. Increased the spiders size and violence. Made four beasts for the seasons by merging two beasts. A goose and a moose. A fly plus a dragon. A badger and a bear. And finally a deer with a Cyclops. I created caves and marshes full of dangers. Mutated the frogs to become merms. And finally created the hounds to terrorized the land. Also I learned the island had some natural dangers like the krampus and tree guards and tall birds. My chess board was set and now to add the players. I started luring them into the world by promising them powers, their loved ones back, memories and such.

I also found out that Charlie was still alive but also had given birth to a son. HIS SON! Due to the fast growing of children here the boy was fifteen years old but had the mind of an eight year old. Naïve. So I went to him and asked his help as I was old and I couldn't get my cane. I led him to a queen spider nest and when we got there I laughed at him and pushed him into the webs. I continued to laugh as I saw the spider bite his head and he soon started screaming. But it seemed that the spider hat died and the child was still alive! I was furious so using my shadow sword I sliced his chest and smirked as I watched him bleed to death but my pleasure of revenge was replaced by pure fear when I saw Charlie appear from the shadows and as she started to transform into her full grue form all I heard was her banshee like scream and her tentacle claws approaching me as I made a narrow escape to my throne. from there I saw her destroying everything in her sight. Ten tree guards were summoned to fight her but with a swipe of her hands she turned them into twigs. I sent out my hounds and three vargs to fight her but she just killed them and soon she disappeared into the shadows while her screams never ceased to stop.

I rarely left my throne after that. Just once to welcome my brother in law to my world. And when I got there I saw his lying form starting to awaken.

**"Say pal. You don't look so good. Better find something to eat before night comes."**

Let the game begin.

**And it is done. Also I forgot to mention that I will be writing the bonus character. So stay tune to see the world in the eyes of a woman/mother/monster.**


	13. Charlie

**Hello my loyal followers. I am sorry for not writing for this long but with all the test and finals I was busy so again I am sorry for not writing so without further adieu here is Charlie's life.**

"And now watch as from under these sheets I shall reveal my lovely assistant!"

That was how I always appeared in front of the audience.

My name is Charlie Rose. I was born on 1851 in the city of New York. My father was a physic professor and my mother was an actress. The reason my name isn't a feminine name is that my father always wanted a son and when my mother was pregnant with me and my sister he named us Charles and James but when it turned out we were girls he renamed us to Charlie and Jamie.

I grew up taking after my mother and dancing and acting with her and going to her rehearsals and watching with great focus. I also took some interest in biology observing the surrounding nature whenever we went out for picnics and vacations.

Jamie took more to father and studied physics and math and always went to his speeches or to some other professor's speech.

As teenagers we were more active in our studies as I made it my life time goal to become an actress while Jamie was slowly becoming a teacher herself.

As adults Jamie found a job as a university professor needless to say father was proud but me on the other hand had hit a dead end.

I applied for so many times I lost count but they always wanted someone better. The one day in San Francisco I saw an opportunity in the form of a flyer, "Now hiring assistant for magic show" that was what it said and I desperate for some work applied and I got it. My boss was a magician named Maxwell he was nice and dare I say good looking. We performed so many shows and life was good for me. Maxwell's tricks were morbid at times though. He always had me hold his book and he would summon "shadow puppets" as he put it and I never asked risking a mistake.

And one night I saw someone that turned my world to the better. I was in the library looking for a biology book and when I found it I tried to grab and pull it only to find out someone else was holding it. As I wanted that book so much I pulled harder and he did the same and soon enough we started to shout at each other pull the book like children. In the end we both ended out in the streets for disturbing the other readers. After a few minutes I heard him apologize for acting like a child and soon we laughed it off. After that I learned his name…Wilson higgsbury. I remember Jamie saying something about his great theories in science. We started talking and I found out he recently lost his family in a train crash…. That crash was the talk of the whole country. Soon we started hanging out going to parks, watching animals and finally one night he finally he confessed his feeling to me.

The next morning I went to Maxwell and he was acting weird, giving me the cold shoulder.

That night I went to talk to him but found his door open and him nowhere to be found.

Something caught my eyes as I walked into a room and I saw pictures of people and….. Wilson attached with strings and the train accident. I was soon worrying that Maxwell might be up to something. As I tried to leave the place I heard something shuffling around and when I went to check out of the flat and I wrote him a letter, "Maxwell we need to talk" and I left.

After that I went to my sister's home to take care of her and after a week I came back to confront Maxwell.

When I got to the stage I found out something was off. Candles lit everywhere, weird drawings on the floor and the most grim music I could think of playing in the corner. We started talking and soon it broke out into a full on argument. And before I knew what was happening his book opened up and two dark hands grabbed me and pulled me towards the book and as I screamed and flailed the book closed itself and me inside it. Soon I started to fade into the darkness.


	14. Grue

**I'm back, did you miss me? Anyways I got the final chapter ready and before that I want to thank all those who took time out of their schedule and read my story and this was an amazing experience and I will soon start to write a sequel to this one but I still don't have a name so feel free and suggest some names for me and I will talk to you guys later.**

Darkness

That's all I remember. I woke up and saw ruins. ancient pillars broken and fallen to the ground.

I started to walk along the path looking for an exit or something but what I found was strange. A chair. A single chair in the middle of the ruins next to it a gramophone. Soon I heard a voice or rather voices.

"welcome" they said. "You have been chosen for great powers beyond your imagination." Soon I saw them, the one talking was a red being…a shadow of sorts.

The red one was a tall being with horns muscular arms with three sharp claws at the end and piercing black eyes.

Then there was a blue one it looked more aquatic in contrast to the red ones demonic features. It's head oval shaped like a squid. Six tentacles floated around it and a single black eye in the middle of the head.

Then there was a grey one it looked like a tornado. Arms with five claws two piercing black eyes and an orange mouth full of teeth.

The other one was a pink humanoid creature. Big round belly and two black dots for eyes. Two tusks on it's pig like snout and a thing like a crown on it's head.

But what scared me the most was the black one. It had no shape at all more like a squishy blob of black matter. What made it different that the others was it's eyes. Nine sheer cold white eyes. One big one in the middle and eight small ones around it in a circle.

"yes we have seen great potential in you that can help us in our…plan. The blue one spoke.

Before I could react I heard a song coming from the gramophone. As I was listening to it I felt my body growing weaker and weaker.

I felt arms grabbing my body and pulling me onto the chairs. '_this has to be a nightmare' _I thought as I started to struggle and fight back as they put me on the chair I bit one of the tentacles and fell when it released me I covered my ears and felt my strength coming back as I ran.

But then the black one whipped me with it's arms and I felt my body getting cut and blood spilling from my abdomen.

I guess this was it then I was going to die. As my vision started to fade away I heard them talk. "It was a shame to kill her. Oh well there is always the original host, drop her body on the island for the mutts." 

I woke up on an island and I started to remember everything. The spirits, the chairs, the black one Slashing at me.

As soon as I remembered that I touched my abdomen and found nothing. Not even a scar. _'could it all been a nightmare?' _I thought as I started to walk towards a lake.

Over the years here I learned that the black one had infected me and I had become a powerful being … a monster.

I also learned that I was surprisingly pregnant. When I gave birth to my son in a very hard time. It was starting to get cold and winter was coming and I had to keep my child alive at all cost. Call it a mothers instinct. So when I found a single pigman house in the middle of the jungle I didn't hesitate to kill it and take it's home for myself. I learned that webber, my son grew faster than any normal creature which I learned was because of the time here. The children grew up fast here because if they didn't then they had no chance of survival. So when he spent his first year webber was already five. I learned that my blood was inherited by webber and he too was abnormal. Fearing he might lose control of his power I trained him in controlling it. It took me two more years and my boy ,now fifteen, was able to control his powers but not to my power or speed. His powers weren't that much to make him fully transform but other creatures such as beefalos and pigmen avoided him as much as possible and spider's powerful stomach acid like myself didn't harm him.

But still fearing that someday I might lose control and won't recognize his smell I locked him the house at nights.

But even then I still wasn't there for him when he was killed….

It was a cool spring morning and when I found him still asleep went hunting for a koalafant. When I returned I found my house empty. I looked everywhere when I heard his screaming for me.

I ran as fast as I could but I was too late. When I got there I saw him…Maxwell holding a sword and slashing my son's stomach open while he as spider was chewing on his head. After that I don't remember a thing but when I woke up all I saw was wood everywhere. Vargs and hounds laying mangled and ripped apart and the screeching of vultures scavenging the meat. I remembered webber and started looking for his body but I found it missing.

After that I started hunting for Maxwell and since he is the only human here it won't be a long time for me to find him and destroy him for every misery he caused for me during my life.

But something isn't right….

Something big is about to happen I know that much. 

**And that my loyal followers is the end of our origins story…..**

**See you someday for my next story…..don't starve **_"insert idea here"_**. Again thank you so much for giving me reviews and following my story. This story wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys.**


End file.
